


Blaise Zabini and the Trouble With Theodore Nott

by WalkingDredd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of people have crushes on Theo, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, And hurt a lot by Harry, Blaise is so done with Theo's antics, Blaise is the best friend ever, Blaise likes to think it's him, Community: HPFT, Drunk Slytherins, Embarassing crushes, F/M, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, No one else would agree with this, Or Is It?, Pansy is in charge, Prankster Harry, Remus is a teacher, So is Blaise, Stalker Harry, Stalker Lavender, The one where Theo has a crush on Harry Potter and Blaise is confused, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo is basically a drunk teenager, Unrequited Love, Well he was there, feelings denial, he was defeated, lily and james are alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/pseuds/WalkingDredd
Summary: Blaise Zabini has been building his reputation as a cool Slytherin with bribes and threats for years, he just never realised that it would all come crashing down when his best friend Theodore Nott utters the words, “I’m in love with Harry Potter.”Blaise will do everything in his power to stop Theo making a fool of himself, and Blaise by association.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to bring this one over here from HPFF. :D This way I can keep it written the way that I wanted to, and not have to censor anything! Yay!!! :D

The platform was filled with laughter and happiness. Small children ran around, chasing their friends and siblings, cheering loudly and boisterously as their families watched on with smiles on their faces.  
  
Blaise Zabini wanted them all dead.  
  
Well, that was a slight exaggeration. He just wanted some of them dead; the rest could be seriously maimed. Possibly fatal.  
  
Fatal would be a plus.  
  
He heard his mother tutting beside him, and Blaise realised that he had spoken aloud. He turned to see her shooting him a despairing look.  
  
“Blaise, must you always resort to violence?” she asked him.  
  
“You raised me to be this hateful,” Blaise shot back, causing his mother to frown at him and he smirked.  
  
“Please don’t threaten the children, Blaise. I don’t want to get another letter suggesting I put you into counselling.”  
  
“They’re all being so loud and cheerful. I can’t help but hate them.” Blaise couldn’t help but shoot a glare at a small child that happened to walk too near to him. The small girl – he assumed it was a girl – gave a squeak before running off with tears in her eyes. His mother tutted again.  
  
“You really need to stop hating the world, Blaise,” his mother told him. “Now, give me a hug, I need to get going.”  
  
“It’s fun to hate the world,” Blaise told her, but letting his mother hug him, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before moving away from her. Blaise raised his eyebrow at her as he realised that she had tears in her eyes.  
  
His mother rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t give me that look, Blaise. I’m always sad when you leave me. Now, get onto the train before I force you to stay home.”  
  
Blaise gave his mother a small smile, which made her eyes light up, before heading over to the train. He was thankful when the crowd seemed to part for him, although he gave a few sneers as he walked through.  
  
He found a compartment quickly, put his trunk under the seat and took a seat, glad that he had picked a compartment with comfortable seats. It was bad enough that he was going through his hangover, without a numb arse added to the thumping headache he had.  
  
Why did he think it would be a great idea to drink at Theodore’s last night with the others?  
  
“I think I’m going to die,” a voice wailed loudly, and Blaise jumped before clenching his teeth, hands forming into fists as he cursed Pansy Parkinson for being so damn loud.  
  
“You will if you’re not quieter,” Blaise muttered to her, watching as she took a seat opposite him. He noticed that she looked as terrible as he felt. Her skin was pale, the bags under her eyes were heavy, and she didn’t appear to have brushed her hair.  
  
Pansy shot him a glare, before resting her head against the window as well.  
  
“Do you remember anything from last night?” she asked him, as Blaise closed his eyes again and cursed Theo for having so much alcohol at his house.  
  
“I remember arriving... then waking up in my room. The rest is a strange and elusive mystery,” Blaise said with a frown.  
  
“What if I told you that you done something embarrassing last night?”  
  
“What drunk me does, is drunk me’s problem,” Blaise muttered.  
  
Pansy snorted and Blaise couldn’t help the next words out of his mouth.  
  
“Unless the embarrassing thing I did was you.”  
  
He deserved the kick she gave him, although he wished that it wasn’t in the kneecap. That hurt like a son of a bitch.  
  
“You’re a bastard. As If I would sleep with you again, it was bad enough the first time,” Pansy growled at him and Blaise smirked as he rubbed his knee. Eyes still closed.  
  
“Oh come on, we all know that you’re both going to end up married to each other.”  
  
Blaise opened his eyes to look at the door again, to see Draco coming into the compartment with Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass behind him.  
  
“Don’t even joke about that, I don’t want to feel worse then I already do,” Pansy stated.  
  
“Fuck you, Parkinson,” Blaise muttered as Draco took a seat next to him.  
  
“You did, and it was terrible,” Pansy replied, moving her legs so that they were under her and she could get more comfortable on the seat.  
  
“For me,” Blaise added.  
  
“Seriously, you two, enough with the flirting,” Draco told them.  
  
“Why? Are you jealous?” Blaise and Pansy both asked at the same time, before turning to grin at each other.  
  
Draco scoffed. “Definitely not.”  
  
“That sounds like jealousy to me,” Tracey stated, moving to lean her head on Pansy’s shoulder, whilst Daphne sat next to her and pulled her hood up and over her head, shielding her face from them all. Blaise knew that Daphne would be asleep within minutes.  
  
“You’re all idiots,” Draco shot at them, earning a small laugh from Pansy.  
  
The train began moving, but none of the Seventh year Slytherin’s paid any attention to the waving parents on the platform. Each of them were moving to get comfortable, even if it meant resting or laying on someone else to do so.  
  
“Speaking of idiots,” Blaise mumbled, arm thrown over his face so that his eyes were shielding from the light. “Has anyone seen Theo this morning?”  
  
“I haven’t seen him since his dad kicked us all out,” he heard Tracey say.  
  
“I don’t remember him kicking us out,” Blaise stated slowly, his head was beginning to pound again and his eyes were stinging from tiredness.  
  
“You don’t remember much from last night. You should probably keep it that way,” Draco said from next to him.  
  
“Do you think Theo even made it onto the train?” Blaise asked, the movements of the train beginning to lull him into a sleep.  
  
“I think that he might still be passed out at home.”  
  
\--  
  
The devil in question fell into their compartment just over an hour into the ride, disturbing the sleep that they had all settled into, as he lay across the girl’s laps and letting out a loud groan.  
  
“You absolutely reek of alcohol, Theodore,” Tracey groaned, shoving him onto the floor.  
  
“That’s because I haven’t stopped drinking since last night,” Theo told them, voice slightly muffled as he sat up slowly and peered at them all. He crawled across the floor until he got to Blaise, and rested his head on his knee. Blaise didn’t have the energy to shove him away. “You all missed out when dad kicked you all out. I was expecting you to all sneak into my room again.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to climb that tree again. I broke my foot last time,” Blaise stated, looking down at the top of Theo’s long and shaggy black hair.  
  
Theo chuckled, before pulling a bottle out of his pocket and sipping at it. Blaise frowned down at it.  
  
“Are you still drinking?” Blaise asked incredulously.  
  
Theo nodded, before holding the bottle up for Blaise to take. He did without a second thought and took a large gulp, hoping that it would help with his hangover.  
  
“How have you not died?” Blaise muttered keeping hold of the bottle and blinking tiredly at the others. Who were watching Theo through tired eyes.  
  
“Because the world knew you wouldn’t be able to cope without me in it,” Theo told him, wrapping his arms around Blaise’s legs, and closing his eyes. “Although, there’s a high chance I’m going to pass out soon.”  
  
“Maybe you should stop drinking,” Blaise suggested, trying to move, but Theo was stopping him.  
  
“How dare you!” Theo snapped at him, moving his head so that his cheek was resting against Blaise’s sore kneecap.  
  
“Where have you been anyway?” Blaise asked, blearily looking down at his watch and realising that he won’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon. “It’s been over an hour since the train set off.”  
  
“I ended up in a random compartment with some fourth year Hufflepuff’s, or at least I think they were Hufflepuff’s. There was a lot of innocent faces and glitter,” Theo told him, grabbing for the bottle out of Blaise’s hands and attempting to drink more, the train hit a bump and more went down Theo then actually in him.  
  
“Why were you with them?” Blaise asked rubbing at his eyes and stretching, before regretting it when it made him feel sick. Maybe he shouldn’t have had more to drink.  
  
“I thought they were you,” Theo mumbled.  
  
Blaise shook his head slowly, an arrogant smirk crossing his face.  
  
“How long did it take you to realise that they weren’t us?”  
  
“Nearly an hour,” Theo admitting, shifting onto his knees, and giggling as he removed his arms from Blaise’s legs and fell backwards. He collided painfully with the wall, but gave a loud laugh as he rubbed his head. “It wasn’t until they were all huddled in a corner looking scared that I realised I wasn’t talking to you all.”  
  
“What did you tell them?” Blaise asked him, wondering how many of the younger years would be scared of them over the horror stories that Theo could tell.  
  
“God knows, I don’t remember most of it. When I did realise that they weren’t you, they were crying and I was being man-handled out by some plucky fifth years.”  
  
“Plucky?” Tracey mouthed over at Blaise, who shrugged. “Oh god, he’s really drunk.”  
  
“This is a new level of drunk for you, I’m impressed,” Daphne spoke from under her hood and Blaise could just make out her pale face and her dull brown eyes.  
  
“I’m more impressed that he’s managed to keep his clothes on,” Pansy stated, “we’re already hung-over, we don’t want to be punished more.”  
  
“You’re all just jealous,” Theo told them, grabbing for the seats and moving again.  
  
They watched him struggle without offering to help.  
  
Because they were great friends like that.  
  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you all,” Theo stated, finally getting to his feet and wobbling slightly. He grabbed the top of Draco’s head to support himself and earned a cry of pain from him. “Guess who made prefect.”  
  
They all stared at him dumbfounded, before they all looked simultaneously at the badge that was on his jumper, upside down of course.  
  
“How the hell did you make prefect?” Draco asked in annoyance, and Blaise could hear the hint of jealousy in his tone.  
  
Theo shrugged, before smirking again and running a hand through his dark hair. “Must have something to do with me being a brilliant role model.”  
  
They all scoffed at his words.  
  
“Says the prefect who is drunk on the train ride back to school,” Tracey stated.  
  
“I didn’t say that I was a good role model,” Theo told them.  
  
“Seriously, though, how did you make prefect? You’re the worst one out of all of us,” Blaise asked.  
  
“Put together,” Pansy added as the others all nodded.  
  
“I’m not sure I’m liking this negativity coming from you all, no wonder I drink so much,” Theo told them, shaking his head.  
  
“You drink so much because you have no willpower,” Blaise told him. Theo raised a hand to flip him off. “Besides, how did you keep this a secret from us?”  
  
“I found the letter this morning in my trunk. I put it there when I received it, and forgot all about it. And I got prefect because I’m obviously the most well behaved – that sentence doesn’t even make sense,” Theo said beginning to slur more. Blaise wondered just how much Theo had drunk.  
  
“You almost burnt down Greenhouse two,” Blaise reminded him. “And you tried to organise the younger years to fight against each other in a mass brawl.”  
  
Theo shrugged as though it was nothing. “They could never prove that was me.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you be at some sort of prefect meeting?” Blaise asked.  
  
“Probably,” Theo stated, picking up the bottle of alcohol that he had dropped onto the floor and staggering up again as he took the lid off.  
  
“Are you seriously going to go drunk?” Pansy asked in amusement, dark eyes glinting.  
  
“God no, I’m not a loser,” Theo stated, “I’m off in search of more interesting and friendlier people.”  
  
Theo swaggered over to the door, tripped over Draco’s feet, and nearly brained himself on the door to the compartment. They all laughed as Theo stood up and groaned down at the bottle, and contents, that had splashed up the door and across the carpet.  
  
“Mother fucker.”  
  
\--  
  
“Has anyone seen Theo?” Blaise asked a few hours later, as he looked up and down the Slytherin table for a sign of his best friend. Everyone around them was beginning to eat dinner. The small group of seventh year Slytherin’s were picking at their food, hangovers still in full force, except for Tracey, who had the appetite of a Hippogriff and was pulling various plates towards her.  
  
“Not since he left our compartment,” Pansy stated, nibbling at the corner of a roll and groaning. “Didn’t you say that you caught him kissing someone on the train?”  
  
“Goldstein,” Blaise replied. When he had summoned up the energy to find the toilets, he found Theo and the Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein going at it near the back of the train. For a second, Blaise had thought that it was Harry Potter – him and Anthony had the same kind of features – but on closer inspection he realised that it was Anthony. Theo hadn’t been seen since that moment.  
  
They all turned to look at the Ravenclaw table at the same time, seeing that Anthony was sitting with his friends and laughing at something they said.  
  
The Slytherin’s turned back around with a frown.  
  
“Maybe Theo didn’t even make it off of the train?” Draco suggested, stabbing at his mashed potatoes with venom.  
  
“You are really not going to let it go that he made prefect are you?” Blaise asked with a taunting smile. Draco shot him a glare, stabbing his mashed potato so forcefully that his fork scrapped against the china of the plate, and made them all wince at the sound. Draco looked a little happier.  
  
“I can’t believe that tosser got it and I didn’t,” Draco stated murderously. “What does he have that I don’t?”  
  
“Do you really want to open up that can of worms, Ferret face?” Blaise asked him, as Pansy and Tracey both giggled. Draco shot him a glare before gathering his things and moving further down the table, taking a place in between Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
“Do you think Theo made it off of the train?” Pansy repeated Draco’s question, concern crossing her face. “I mean, if Anthony’s here, they didn’t sneak off anywhere together.”  
  
“Maybe we shouldn’t have left him alone when he was that drunk,” Tracey stated slowly.  
  
“You do remember that he was the one who got us really drunk in the first place, right? He’s the reason for this bitch of a hangover,” Blaise stated shaking his head, and attempting to eat some of the mince he had on his plate. “He’ll turn up, he always does.”  
  
\--  
  
Theodore did turn up.  
  
At two in the morning.  
  
Waking Blaise up as he attempted to climb into his bed.  
  
“Where the hell have you been?” Blaise asked, after getting over the shock of someone climbing into his bed with him. Turning around, pointing his wand at Theo, and muttering “Lumos.”  
  
He realised that The was looking pretty dishevelled and had twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair, as well as scratches on his face.  
  
“I just woke up in the bush outside the greenhouses.” Theo told him moving away from Blaise’s bed and climbing into his own.  
  
Blaise waved his wand to plunge them into darkness and lay back down, shoving his wand back under his pillow and trying to settle into sleep again.  
  
“Why were you in the bush?” Blaise asked him.  
  
“I have no idea? It hurt though, and I tore my robes,” Theo told him. “I lost a shoe as well.”  
  
“Your dad is going to kill you,” Blaise stated.  
  
“Dad’s going to kill me anyway, when he finds out what I done,” Theo mumbled and Blaise yawned as sleep began to take over him again.  
  
“What did you do?” he asked.  
  
“I think I kissed Harry on the train,” Theo said slowly. His voice was slightly muffled from the pillow he was pressing his face into and Blaise wondered if Theo was still drunk.  
  
Blaise frowned, he had thought the same thing, but knew that Theo didn’t have a crush on Harry. In fact, Theo wasn’t that open with the people that he fancied. “I didn’t see you kissing Harry, I did see you kissing Anthony Goldstein though.”  
  
“Well, it was nice anyway,” Theo muttered.  
  
“Maybe you should finally date him,” Blaise suggested with a laugh. “Anthony’s been after you since last year.”  
  
“Fuck you, Blaise,” Theo mumbled and Blaise chuckled again.  
  
It felt good to be back.  
  
“Blaise?” Theo asked, and Blaise gave a grunt to show that he was listening.  
  
“I think I’m in love with Harry Potter.”  
  
That woke Blaise up.  
  
“What?”


	2. Theodore's Annoying Crush

Blaise had been waiting very patiently for Theodore to wake up after his late night drunken bombshell, he even set an alarm to wake up extra early so that he could interrogate his friend. All of the other Slytherin seventh year boys had left for breakfast, but Theodore hadn’t so much as moved.

Theodore was being a stubborn piece of shit, though, and snoring his drunken head off, unaware that Blaise was getting agitated. The wait was beginning to take too long, and Blaise was not above punching his friend in the arm until he woke up, so that he could demand answers from him. He climbed on top of Theodore, straddling him, when the teenager woke up without any need for violence.  
  
He peered over his covers to see Blaise’s face inches from his own and let out a cry of shock, before a moan of pain as he clutched his forehead and closed his eyes again.  
  
“What are you doing in my room?” Theodore mumbled sleepily, a slight groan of annoyance in his voice as he grabbed for his cover and attempted to pull it back over his head.  
  
Blaise was quick to snatch it and pull it back, causing Theodore to whimper and try to curl up into even more of a ball. He didn’t seem to care that Blaise was sitting on him.   
  
“We’re in the dormitory at Hogwarts,” Blaise told him, trying to resist the urge to shake him.  
  
“What? How the fuck did we get here?” Theodore said in a gravelly voice, opening his eyes slowly and raising his head to look around him. He was frowning still, blue eyes filled with confusion, pupils dilated as though he were still drunk.  
  
“On the train,” Blaise told him, speaking slow as though it were to a child. Theodore didn’t look too impressed as he muttered something under his breath, and put his head back onto his pillow as he closed his eyes again.  
  
“Don’t go back to sleep, Theo,” Blaise snapped, pushing Theodore’s shoulders into the bed a few times, and causing him to bounce against the mattress.  
  
“Stop shaking me. I’m going to throw up,” Theodore warned him, but Blaise just shifted slightly to the left and continued shaking Theodore.  
  
“Fuck off, Zabini,” Theodore groaned again, trying to raise an arm to stop him, but being very unsuccessful. Blaise batted it away.  
  
“You need to get up and tell me _exactly_ what you remember from last night,”  
  
“I didn’t try to kiss you again, did I?” Theodore asked, slowly sitting up and swaying slightly as he struggled to focus on Blaise.  
  
“No,” Blaise said shaking his head slowly.

Theodore frowned, shifting so that he was resting his hands behind him to hold him up, head shifted to the left. “Blowjob?”

“Not me. I can’t say the same for someone else.”  
  
“Oh god, it wasn’t Draco was it? I know he claims he doesn’t bat for the same Quidditch team as me, but I’ve seen the way he watches me change.”  
  
“Why would you kiss Draco?” Blaise frowned, “no one wants to kiss Draco.”  
  
Theodore shrugged and Blaise felt his jaw clenching.

“Don’t you dare admit to liking Draco, too,” Blaise warned him. “I can barely live with the man’s ego now.”  
  
“Too? Who did I admit to in the first pla–“ Theodore stopped talking, his eyes widening and a horrified look crossing his face. Blaise raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for him to admit to the truth.  
  
Theodore pushed Blaise off him, and darted off the bed and into the bathroom before Blaise could stop him. No amount of banging on the door got him to come outside, and Blaise didn’t fancy unlocking the door with a spell, so he left the room.  
  
“I’m not talking to you!” Blaise called to Theodore. “Not until you admit to it.”  
  
There was no answer from the other side of the door, apart from the sounds of the shower running and Blaise pushed some stuff in front of the door so that Theodore would trip over it when he came out.  
  
Served him right.  
  
\---  
  
“I’m not talking to Theo at the moment,” Blaise told Pansy in Potions, as he stared over at Theodore, who had his head in his arms and appeared to be sleeping.   
  
“Is that why I’m the one being punished into sitting next to you?” Pansy asked, causing Blaise to shoot her a glare.  
  
She beamed back at him, head tilted slightly as she done so and Blaise shook his head. He rolled his eyes and looked away quickly.  
  
“If anyone’s being punished it’s me. Do you know what he told me last night?”  
  
“That he fancies Potter?” Pansy asked quietly.  
  
“He – what? How did you know that?” Blaise asked incredulously, turning his head to look at her properly. Pansy gave a shrug as she began doodling on her piece of parchment, pushing her black silky hair out of her face. Blaise refused to let his eyes follow the movement, but allowed a brief thought about how soft it felt in his hands when they spent the night in his bedroom over the summer holiday.  
  
“He admitted to it before we all got kicked out of his house,” Pansy told him. Blaise gave a frown as he tried to think back to the party Theodore had thrown. The memories of that were hazy, but he remembered waking up in a bathtub at some point with Theodore.   
  
“I don’t remember that,” Blaise said slowly. To be fair, he didn’t remember much of it. Wasn’t sure if he _wanted_ to remember any of it, especially if he thought to how Theodore’s parties had previously gone over the years.  
  
Pansy snorted. “With the amount of alcohol you put back, I’m not surprised.”  
  
“I had to drink so much because I was around you,” Blaise shot back quickly.

Pansy smirked at him, causing butterflies to flutter in his stomach.  
  
“Cute. Hiding your true feelings for me behind cruel words,” Pansy said softly.  
  
“My true feelings of hatred.” Blaise shifted in his chair into more of a slouch, watching as Pansy moved onto doodling on the edge of his notes.  
  
“You know that I’m your favourite person,” She stated knowingly.  
  
“You’re alright, I suppose,” Blaise told her. Pansy gave him a soft smile as she nudged him with her elbow, shifting so that he could kick his feet with her own.   
  
“I notice how you didn’t deny it.”  
  
“Nothing to deny,” he told her honestly.  
  
“And I love you too, Blaise.”  
  
Blaise tried to ignore the way his heart thudded at her words and tried to get back to the topic of Theodore, and his wildly inappropriate crush on the boy-who-almost-died-that-one-time-but-is-now-milking-it-for-all-its-worth.  
  
“So, what are we going to do about this annoying and hilarious crush that Theodore has?” Blaise asked, nodding in the direction of Theodore, who had moved to lie across most of Draco’s side of the desk. Draco didn’t seem too happy about it, but didn’t do much more than glare.   
  
“I think that we should help him,” Pansy said and Blaise noticed a fond look on her face as she watched their friend.

“We’re not going to make this easy for him are we? I’m going to take the piss out of him for liking a Gryffindor regardless of if you join in.”  
  
She smiled evilly at him. “Oh, I’m not going to let Theodore get off that easily. It’s still a Gryffindor after all.”

Theodore gave a small snore that caused a few people to look in his direction. Blaise noticed that Snape was too busy reprimanding Weasley to pay any attention to what the Slytherin’s were up to.  
  
“The first step is to get him to admit to his feelings,” Pansy told Blaise as they both looked back at Theodore. Blaise tried not to notice that she had shifted her chair even closer to his.  
  
“I can do that,” Blaise said, swallowing thickly as Pansy’s leg lingered against his.   
  
“And don’t do it by trying to hurt him or beating him up,” Pansy warned, turning to face him and pointing a quill at him. It was a struggle for Blaise to keep his eyes fixed on her green ones and not down her body.  
  
“Would I?” he asked her.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well I’m not going to,” Blaise stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest and going back to slouching in his seat.  
  
“Promise me.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“Why don’t I believe you?” Pansy asked him, kicking him under the table with her foot. It didn’t hurt, but Blaise fixed his expression into one of disbelief at her actions and words.  
  
“Because you’re untrustworthy?” Blaise suggested. “I’m a man of my word.”  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes at his comment. “When it suits you.”  
  
“When have I ever given you a reason to distrust me?”  
  
“Maybe when you said the words, ‘trust me, Pans. It’ll be fun if we slept together’.” She stopped doodling again to lean closer to him, her free hand moving down to his thigh and sending Blaise’s mind into overdrive. He knew that she was doing it on purpose.  
  
It was Blaise’s turn to shake his head. “It was fun.”  
  
“You promised to rock my world, you didn’t deliver.”  
  
“Is that my fault?” he asked her. Eyes flicking up and focusing on Snape, who was now writing on the board, and letting the students talk amongst themselves.  
  
“Always.”  
  
“Didn’t stop you from trying again,” Blaise shot back, smirking at the memory of them as Pansy’s hands moved up and down his leg slowly.  
  
“Oh Blaise, you should know as well as I do that all experiments need to be tried numerous times.”  
  
“And the results?” he enquired.  
  
Pansy was silent for a while, making Blaise squirm as he waited impatiently for her answer. He knew that she was doing this on purpose and he hated that he needed to know her answer.  
  
“Inconclusive.”  
  
“Damn, we’ll have to do the experiment again.” Blaise couldn’t stop the smile on his face.  
  
Pansy smirked, but said nothing as she removed her hand from his thigh, picking up her quill again and going back to doodling.  
  
“I don’t see you denying it,” Blaise stated knowingly.  
  
“Nothing to deny.”  
  
\--  
  
“There’s nothing to admit to, Blaise,” Theodore cried, trying to squirm his way out from under Blaise, who was, yet again, straddling him.  
  
“You know as well as I do that you’re not going to escape, you’re too weedy and weak.”  
  
“And you have a fat lard arse. I feel like I’m being crushed.” Theodore shot back, trying to buck Blaise off him, but he was immoveable.   
  
“How dare you! I promised Pansy that I wouldn’t hurt you, now I’m going to have to go back on my word.” He dug his knees into Theodore’s ribs, causing him to cry out in pain. “Tell me the truth.”  
  
“No! I don’t think she’ll sleep with you again, she told me it was terrible the first time.”  
  
“Not about that, you idiot,” Blaise said digging his knee into Theodore’s ribs again. “About you admitting to liking Harry last night.”  
  
“I admit to nothing, you can’t make me.” Theodore cried.  
  
“Admit to it, or I’ll get you where it hurts.”  
  
Theodore’s face fell and he stopped squirming. “No! Not that.”  
  
“Oh yes, I will find your chocolate frog card collection, and I will burn them.”  
  
“You’re a monster.”

He bucked his hips up again, but Blaise didn’t move.

“Tell me the truth!”  
  
“Never!”  
  
Blaise dug his fingers into Theodore’s ribs now, causing him to let out a cry of laughter. Theodore brought his hands down to try and stop Blaise, but he grabbed them with ease, holding them above his head with one hand, before tickling him in the side again.  
  
“Tell me the truth.”

Theodore collapsed in laughter, pushing at Blaise’s hands to stop him.  
  
“Fine.” Theodore cried through his laughter. “I’ll tell you.”  
  
Blaise stopped tickling him and waited whilst Theodore caught his breath, a red tinge was on his face, and his eyes were watering.  
  
“It’s not a lard arse. It’s the arse of a hippogriff.”

Blaise tried to punch him, but Theodore grabbed his hands and they started a tussle as they struggled against each other.  
  
“You’re lucky I haven’t punched you,” Blaise stated, pushing Theodore’s hands up and putting them above his head.   
  
"If you don't get off of me, I'll kiss you." Theodore’s blue eyes glistened with mirth as he wiggled under Blaise, giving him a seductive wiggle of his eyebrows. Blaise laughed at him, still holding his hands away because he knew that Theodore was a sneaky sod who would wait until Blaise’s guard was down before attacking him.  
  
"Don't threaten me with a good time. Just admit to liking Harry and I'll get off of you."  
  
"Maybe I like this?" Theodore tried.  
  
"Your face is turning really red,” Blaise replied.  
  
"Because you're crushing my lungs."  
  
“I could do this for hours.”  
  
“Not according to Pansy.”  
  
Blaise let go of Theodore’s hands and glared down at him as he sat up straighter. Theodore moved his hands to push against Blaise’s legs, but Blaise still couldn’t be moved.  
  
“Just admit to it, Theo,” Blaise told him, “I’m meant to be your best friend.”  
  
“Don’t pull the best friend card –“ Theodore groaned, hands resting against Blaise’s legs as he gave up trying to escape.  
  
“We’re meant to tell each other everything.” Blaise continued.  
  
Theodore groaned louder. “This is the worst hangover I’ve ever had and you’re making it worse. Why can’t you just leave me alone.”  
  
“Do you not think of me as your best friend anymore?”  
  
Blaise gave his best puppy dog eyes, lips pouting slightly and Theodore groaned for a third time, his face still tinged with red, and Blaise knew that he must have been hurting him. He still wasn’t going to move.  
  
“I’ll admit to it, once you admit to liking Pansy.”  
  
“You first,” Blaise offered as he smiled triumphantly.  
  
Theodore deliberated for a few moments before he spoke. “Okay. I may love Harry Potter.”  
  
“How long have you known for?” Blaise asked, wondering how much more information he could get out of him, and also feeling a bit hurt that he hadn’t told him about it before. They were meant to be best friends.  
  
“I’ve liked him for a while now, but I think it might be love.”  
  
“Why didn’t you admit to it before now?”  
  
Theodore shrugged, avoiding Blaise’s eyes and Blaise wanted to laugh at how shy he was becoming.  
  
“Would you admit to having a crush on Harry Potter? The guy is an idiot.” Theodore asked.  
  
“That is true, common sense isn’t his strong suit.” Blaise certainly wasn’t going to deny that. Harry wasn’t exactly the brightest person, and lacked common sense at pretty much all times, but he made up for it by being as much of a prankster as his father James had been. Those stories were legendary around the school, and even Blaise had to admit that he was impressed by them, and the fact that one of the legends was still their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He wouldn’t admit to this out loud of course.  
  
“Now, you need to admit to liking Pansy,” Theodore said.  
  
“Oh, Theodore,” Blaise stated slapping Theodore gently on the cheek. Theodore winced, and Blaise figured it wasn’t as soft as he liked to imagine. “Naive, precious, Theodore. Never go first when admitting to things.”  
  
Blaise got off Theodore, who groaned and glared up at him.  
  
“Blaise.”  
  
“Thanks for the information Theodore,” Blaise said stretching as he began walking across the dormitory.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“No, you don’t,” Blaise said in singsong.  
  
“I could.”  
  
“No you couldn’t.”  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
Blaise smirked as he threw himself onto his bed and grabbed for his notes from earlier in class, ignoring Theodore, who was still groaning on the floor and muttering how much of a jerk Blaise was.. His eyes skimmed over the doodles that Pansy had done on the edge of them and felt himself smiling. Pansy really was something else, but, he didn’t like her.  
  
Not one bit.


End file.
